Mission Creeks Secerts Future
by misaai
Summary: just little shorts of the couples or possible future couples in ILCD and my story Mission Creeks newest secret. check it out and let me know what you think. TEE HEE
1. five years later

**ok everyone who has been reading Mission Creeks newest secrets is in for a big surprise and if you havent you should. Its on I Love Chase Davenport's page we are writting the story together and hope you love it and this little present as well. Now no one says this is all set in stone so dont get use to the idea of the couple in these little shorts. so review fav and follow and enjoy.**

* * *

Five years later

"So what do you think" I asked my girlfriend as she walked into our new apartment, she looked around placing her bag on the floor before slipping off her jacket.

"I like it" she said sliding her hand over the velvet couch,

"You don't love it?" I asked, "what is it is it the blinds I could get them in a different color you want a dog we can get a dog".

"Leo, leo calm down" she said coming over to me and placing a hand on my face. "I like it I didn't say I loved it because we're not going to be staying long besides I want to save the love for when we get our first house".

"Oh" I said before watching her walk into the kitchen, she looked around before opening the fridge and pulling out a tube of cookie dough. Shaking my head I walked over laughing as she took a spoon out the dish rack.

"And you wondered why you gained ten pounds our sophomore year", "hey that was because of all the stress I had with Marcus and dealing with bionic friends".

"Oh you don't think I was stressed out having to deal with your crazy stalker and you and your sister having these crazy powers".

"You loved my craziness it just took almost a whole year for you to realize that",

"Come on you know how clueless I was about girls back then"

"Back then?" she snorted "you still are."

"Hey" I said making her laugh

Just then her phone went off and she looked at the caller id

There was a picture of Christina with bunny ears behind her and chase in the background.

"Its my sister" she said "hold on she probably want me to give her a tour"

I nodded and watched her walk to the back room

"Chrissy what with all the yelling, chase did what" she yelled before bursting out laughing.

I placed a hand in my pocket and pulled out a small red box, opening it I smiled before stuffing it back in my pocket hearing footsteps.

"You will never believe what Christina just told me" she said

I smiled and listened to her talk but the only thing I could think about one thing

In a few weeks I was going to ask Evelyn Hope Jackson to marry me.


	2. The toaster part two

Christina POV

I was unpacking things into my bedroom in mine and Chase's new apartment. It was close to Davenport's house just in case Chase has to go on a mission. I pulled out a picture that had Chase and I. Chase had an arm around my waist and I was kissing his cheek. I smiled and put it on my dresser.

The apartment wasn't that big. It had 2 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and 2 bathrooms connected to each room. My room had pale blue walls, a dresser (Witch was there before we got here) a bed, a make up table(Witch I'll probably give my sister) and a desk(Witch I brought since I love to draw)

I pulled out another picture that made me smile sadly. It was the picture of my dad. He was 6'5. His skin was dark, like Evee's and he had black hair that was in a military buzz cut. He wore a camouflage suit that had all his pins and his name 'J. Jackson' His name was Jason Jackson. I still miss him, a lot.

I set the picture next to one of me, my sister, Marcus, Leo and Chase. Marcus had been one of Chase's friends. We all had arms around each other. Chase had one around me, I had one around him and Marcus (Who I was reluctant to stand next to), He had one around me and Evee, Evee had one around Marcus and Leo and Leo had one around Evee... Yep strangest group you could ever think of.

"Ow shit!" Yelled Chase's voice. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. I wanted to laugh when I had seen what Chase got his hand caught in. He had hues hand caught in a toaster. One of those kind of old ones that had 2 slots that you stick the toast in. Yeah. He had his hand stuck in one of the slots. But instead of laughing I ran over

"Oh Chase how did you get your hand stuck?" I asked as he looked over to me. He looked like he did in High school, the same nerd I love. The same toaster stuck to his hand. Of course the first time my sister hand stuck his hand in the toaster... But this is the same toaster.

"I reached into the box and... Well you get the point." He said and I nodded. I carefully began to pull off the toaster and he winced I pulled it compliantly off and his hand was bleeding from a few cuts. I took his hand and whipped off some of the blood.

"This isn't like when Evee stuck my hand in there. That one REALLY hurt." He said.

"I bet." I said as I lightly traced my finger over one of his cuts. He winced "Stay still." said. I lightly pressed my lips to his hand and then moved his hand away. His cuts began to seal up. I wiped the bit of blood off my lips than got small towel wiping the blood off his hand.

"I'm still getting used to that..." Chase said. I smiled lightly kissing his cheek than setting the toaster on the counter.

"I am also." I admitted. I laughed lightly

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"You getting your hand stuck in a toaster." I said. He smirked

"I got a better reason for you to laugh." He said. And before I could figure it out he had begun to tickle me and I began laughing hard. As he tickled me I began to feel an electric spark go threw me and he backed off.

"Holy crap!" He said he had blue sparks around him and it was like he was being electrocuted

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran over to him. He stumbled back a bit. I hugged him. "I'm so sorry." I said. That was the first time I had done that. Oh well. I won't let it EVER happen again.

* * *

**Hey we are back guys whooo whose excited, well hoped you enjoyed and remember review and fav.**


	3. Can you spell awkward?

**Hey another chapter for you guys enjoy and let us know what you think**

* * *

this takes place some months after the twins and the davenports meet

Christina's pov

I watched as my sister became more and more detached from the group, I knew it was awkward for her to see the boy she liked with another girl. I shook my head making a mental note to try to cheer my sister up when we get home. We were out at the moment getting dinner at this little diner before stopping for some ice cream, things seemed to be going alright and then a car pulled up alongside where we walking. I watched along with everyone else as the driver's side door opened and out stepped Marcus the new kid from school. I had to admit he was pretty cute but there was something I didn't like about him.

"Marcus" said Chase and Adam as they walked over to him, "nice ride" said Chase. "Thanks" he said "it's my dad's but he might give it to me for my sixteen birthday". "So" he said looking around "what movie are we going to see?".

"Night of the living monster" I said making him glance over at me, "nice" he said "heard its pretty good", I nodded and turned seeing my sister leaning against the window of the movie theater looking down at her phone. Leo and Janelle were standing to the side of me watching Marcus as he talked to Adam Bree and Chase.

"Hey Evee come on" said Bree as we started to head into the movies, she nodded and we walked inside. I walked next to my sister as we waited on the line for snacks and the guys bought the tickets.

"Ladies" I heard behind me as I reached for my snacks, I turned and saw Marcus holding up our tickets, "thanks" I said before Chase pulled me away leaving my sister with Marcus.

Evee's pov

I was half paying attention during the whole time, I was excited to go out earlier this morning but when I found out Leo invited Janelle I was bummed out after what happened I would think he would get a clue but apparently not. I was surprised to see Marcus, he was cool but we never really hung out.

When my sister was pulled away I felt a bit nervous being that Marcus and I never really interacted around each other we had no classes together and my sister and I rarely see him around school.

"Excited about the movie?" he asked as he walked with me, "a little" I said taking a sip of my soda. It kind of got awkward after that so I stopped talking as we walked into the theater and looked for seats together. So this is how the seating went.

Adam, Bree, chase, Christina, Janelle, Leo, me, and then Marcus

Can anyone spell awkward any better than that

I was tempted to ask Marcus to switch seats but Marcus and Leo had a streak of arguing when they were next to each other so I took one for the team so to speak. Actually it was better than sitting next to Leos little girlfriend. As the lights dimmed all I could think was,

What's the worst that could happen…right…right?


End file.
